The Begining of Something Good
by Manhattan SVU
Summary: Sara is in an accident and through the aftermath she realizes that she no longer has feelings for Grissom. Though she has developed feelings for another CSI that has always been there for her. Will she come around to her senses before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Begining of Something Good

**Rating:** T, for some curse words and other things

**Author:** Manhattan SVU

**Relationship(s):** Nick/Sara, eventually!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CSI or the characters and if I did, I wouldn't be writing these stories on the internet!

**Summary:** Sara is in an accident and through the aftermath she realizes that she no longer has feelings for Grissom. Though she has developed feelings for another CSI that has always been there for her. Will she come around to her senses before it's too late? Please R&R!

**A/N:** I came up with this idea at 2:45 am and I am running on coffee only, so if there are any mistakes hopefully you know why ;-) I really do hope you enjoy this story because I definately am enjoying writing it and plotting out more good ideas! Please read and review! Any kind of review is awsome! Criticisim is definately welcome too!

**Sara Sidle's Residence  
9:47 PM**

It was an unexpectedly cold night in Las Vegas and Sara Sidle was at home looking through her kitchen cabinets. She was looking for a late dinner before she had to go into the lab for her shift. But she wasn't having any luck finding anything.

"You've got to be kidding me! I can't believe I don't have a damn can of soup!" Sara said, to herself.

After looking once more through the cabinets and refrigerator, she finally decided on going to the store.

She grabbed a pair of black shoes to match her green sweater and jeans. Then a jacket over that, as she proceeded to pull her hair into a ponytail. She started looking for her purse and keys and then turned the lights off after she found everything.

**Inside Sara's Vehicle  
9:59 PM**

Sara got into her Tahoe and went on her way to the nearest grocery store. As she was driving she turned on the radio and listened to the weather report.

"Folks, it's a stormy night in Las Vegas with more rain to come. The same forecast is expected for the next several days. It's also getting increasingly colder, so make sure to stay warm!" The weather reporter said.

"Wonderful," Sara said, to herself and turned the radio off just as her cell phone was ringing. She grabbed her cell from the passenger side seat and looked at the caller ID. It was none other than, Grissom. She picked up.

"Sidle."

"Sara, it's Grissom. I'm sorry to call you before shift but we've got a 419 at the Mirage. We need all hands on deck, but you can take your time." Grissom said.

"I'll be there in thirty, okay?" Sara said, driving faster towards the store.

"That's fine. See you there." Grissom said, and hung up.

**Abbernathy's Grocery Store  
10:12 PM**

Sara quickly found her way towards the refrigerated section of the store and found pre-made sandwiches. She grabbed one and took it to the cash register to pay. Sara made her way to the parking lot and then began the ignition.

**Inside Sara's Vehicle  
10:20 PM**

Sara drove towards the Mirage which was about twenty minute away and she also began opening her sandwich to eat. She turned on some music and finished her sandwich. When she was about five minutes away she saw a car that was starting to swerve and she decided that it was a good idea to pull over. But before she could do so the vehicle came full force, head on at Sara's vehicle and crashed right into her.

**A/N: Please review! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** The Begining of Something Good

**Rating:** T, for some curse words and other things

**Author:** Manhattan SVU

**Relationship(s):** Nick/Sara, eventually!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CSI or the characters and if I did, I wouldn't be writing these stories on the internet!

**Summary:** Sara is in an accident and through the aftermath she realizes that she no longer has feelings for Grissom. Though she has developed feelings for another CSI that has always been there for her. Will she come around to her senses before it's too late? Please R&R!

**A/N:** Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed for my first chapter. I'm really glad that you all like it! Please read and review! Any kind of review is awsome! Criticisim is definately welcome too!

**Mirage Hotel and Casino  
11:06 PM**

Grissom, Catherine, Warrick, Nick, Greg, and Brass were all at the crime scene. A massive shootout had taken place in the main lobby of the hotel. It left six dead and thirteen injured. Everywhere you looked there was blood spatter, blood pools, shell casings, and chaos.

Nick was collecting shell casings along-side Greg. He had been on his knees looking over and over for more casings and then to his suprise, he found one that did not fit with the others. Puzzled beyond belief, he brought it up to Grissom.

"Hey Gris!" He called out.

"Yeah Nicky?" Grissom replied.

"I got a casing, but it doesn't match the others." Nick said, while showing him at the same time.

"We'll take it back to the..." Grissom said, but was cut off by his cell phone.

"Grissom."

"Is this Gil Grissom of the Las Vegas Crime Lab?" a female voice said.

"Yes this is he." Grissom said, not knowing who was on the other line.

"This is Dr. Segrete of the ER at Las Vegas Memorial Hospital. I have a Sara Sidle that just came in. She was in a terrible car accident and has listed you next of kin on her medical information." Dr. Segrete said.

"Oh my god. I'll be there as soon as possible." Grissom said, and hung up.

Nick had been standing there all along and had watched with sheer amazement, as his supervisor's facial expression completely changed. He didn't know what was going on but he figured it couldn't be good if it had that effect on Grissom.

"What's up Gris?" Nick said.

"It's... Sara's been in a car accident and she's in the ER at the memorial hospital." Grissom said, while preparing to tell the others.

Nick was stunned and didn't know how to react. He just stood there and thought about Sara and her well being. But before Nick was able to ask Grissom about her condition, he gathered the team (including Brass) and was starting to tell them.

"Everybody I have some bad news to tell you. I just got a call from the hospital and Sara has been in a bad car accident." Grissom said, trying to keep the emotion from his voice.

"Gil, we need to get down there now." Catherine said.

"I know, but we can't just leave the crime scene." Grissom said.

"Hang on. I know what we can do," Brass started, "Ecklie's been telling me that he still owes us, so I'll just call him up and see how he likes being woke up at god only knows when."

"Thanks Jim." Grissom said.

"Not a problem, I can't wait to see his face." Brass snickered.

"Well we are going to go to the hospital." Grissom said.

"Oh yeah. I'll meet you there after I brief day shift." Brass said.

"Okay. Thanks again Jim." Grissom said, and left with the rest of the team.

**Grissom's Tahoe  
11:23 PM**

Not a word was said from anyone's mouth on the way to the hospital. Catherine was riding shotgun and she just had her head against the window. Nick, Warrick, and Greg were sitting in the back seat and couldn't focus on anything other than Sara if their lives' depended on it. Nick was seriously worried about her. He didn't know how it happened, why it happened, or what kind of damage had been done.

**Las Vegas Memorial Hospital  
11:37 PM**

Everyone rushed into the hospital doors. They were trying to seem as calm as possible, even though they knew they blew it. Nick was the first one to reach the front desk.

"Excuse me ma'am. My name is Nick Stokes and these are my colleagues we're from the Las Vegas Crime Lab. We got a call that Sara Sidle was admitted. Where is she now?" Nick said, trying to be polite but having a hard time.

"Sidle... oh here it is! She's in the surgery prep. room. You won't be able to see her but you can talk to Dr. Segrete. Down the hallway and first room on your left." The nurse said.

"Thanks." Nick said and took off along with everyone else.

As soon as they were there, Dr. Segrete instantly knew that they must be here for Sara. She walked over towards them and introduced herself.

"Hello. I'm Dr. Segrete." She said.

"Hi. Is she going to be okay?" Nick asked.

"Well, during the accident something impaled her chest. It must have been some kind of pole. We need to get her into surgery as soon as possible to stop the internal bleeding. She also has a broken arm, fractured wrist, a gash on her head, and some severe bruising." Dr. Segrete said.

"She'll be able to recover though, right?" Nick asked, anxiously.

"With the proper care and time she should be better within months." The doctor informed Nick.

Just as Nick was about to ask something else, everyone stopped as they heard a heart rate monitor flat line. And Dr. Segrete ran through the doors leaving the team exremely distraught and wondering if Sara was still even alive.

**A/N:** **Please review again! I just wanted to let you all know that I won't be able to post a new chapter after this for at least 2 more days. We have house appraisers coming on Thursday and I get to help clean. Oh joy. But please read and review and most importantly, enjoy!**


End file.
